


Back to Black

by Aaron_Snow1230



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Artist Zayn Malik, Ballet Dancer Louis Tomlinson, Empath, Fluff, Genius Harry Styles, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_Snow1230/pseuds/Aaron_Snow1230
Summary: ."Forgetting is difficult,But remembering is worse."They don't fit in but the difference is that Louis still tries his best to but Harry gave up and accepted reality. Where Louis doesn't show how he actually feels, Harry can feel emotions by touching people, no one knows the secrets that they hold. No matter how much they want to stay away from each other for their own sake, fate seems to love the idea of making them meet.Harry is an empath and Louis is suffering from PTSD.[Teaser preview of the 1st chapter, will be continued depending on the reaction of the readers to the chapter]
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Back to Black

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: This is a work of complete fiction. No offence is indented and absolutely does not reflect upon real-life people mentioned in this fictional story. This story is entirely my idea that my sleep-deprived mind stumbled across so please with all due respect DO NOT repost my work in any way. Also, please do NOT translate it either.** P
> 
> It's just a silly write if u do not like the book I have no problem if u mention that in the comments so that I can see where I could improve my thoughts and broaden my horizon but please do NOT downright hate on the book for no reason. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and have a good time reading this. "Sad is happy for some people", Be kind x

> _"Letting go isn't easy whether it is guilt or love, anger and sadness or betrayal. In the end, we fight to hold on and we fight to let go."_

The mahogany door slammed shut making the boy flinch. Goosebumps enveloping every square inch of his naked body as he shivered in the silence and the cold. Bad times come and go, sometimes they stay longer than desired and it hurts when they don't just go away.

Operating his aching body in slow motion he placed his bare feet on the warm carpeted flooring. Rescuing himself the heartache by not glancing into the mirror only to see a reflection he barely recognises anymore. Instinctively he pulling out a black turtle neck, paired it with faded blue jeans, a maroon flannel and a pair of black vans.

He lingered behind the door for a moment longer waiting for a sound just to make sure he was alone in the humble abode again. The sun was barely up he didn't want a conflict before the day even started. Finally allowing himself to breathe a sigh of relief he walked out, carelessly taking his bag with his right hand and slinging it on his shoulder as he delicately arranged his fringe while walking towards the main door.

The phone that was resting in his jeans pocket started ringing on cue as he locked the front door. Fishing out his mobile phone as he pocketed the key. "Hey there Nialler, you coming to get me or what?" He said enthusiastically skipping past the porch. "Yup I'm already out, come pick my lazy wonderful arse now." He listened to the Irish lad for a while before laughing, "You twat, Yes I can wake up early if I want to...Yeah, See you in 2."

Temporarily blinding himself from the world he took a soothing breath through his nose, Louis waited for the familiar sound of the car engine followed by a loud Irish laugh and when he did he opened his eyes left the darkness behind as a jaw hurting smile hijacked his face and he shouted, "Oi oi!!" as he climbed in the passenger seat allowing himself to drop everything for the time being and pretend he was normal. He was just a kid in Uni _nothing more_ and that's all he wanted to be for now.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

_"I AM HAVIN' SUCH A GOOD TIME!_  
_I AM HAVIN' A BALL!_  
_DON'T STOP ME NOW!_  
_IF YOU WANNA HAVE A GOOD TIME, JUST GIVE ME A CALL!!!!_  
_DONT STOP ME-"_

Harry was rudely interrupted by an endless banging against his bathroom door when in the middle of his flawless karaoke with a hairbrush right when he was singing don't stop me now, _Brilliant_.

Harry offered a thin-lipped smile to himself in the mirror as he heard his roommate, Zayn shouting, "Alright Freddie Mercury, I don't want to be late because your dead ass self was too busy singing in a bathroom to all the toiletries and a mirror. Not even a worthy crowd if I might add."

He heard Zayn walk away as soon as Harry shouted a, "Piss off!" Right back at him, smiling to himself as he quickly arranged his hair and walked out of the bathroom.

Walking outside their flat just to see Zayn already sitting on the bike waiting for him. Harry smiled as he made his way to the bike stumbling gracelessly, _not for the first time_ , on the stone pathway. He frowned at the unleveled stone, _not for the first time mind you_ , as he walked up to Zayn who snorted, "How do you manage to trip over the same step every mornin' anyway? That requires some real talent, H."

Harry might have been offended if it wasn't for Zayn being the one making fun of him. Harry was a sensitive guy when it came to emotions not just his own but also everyone else around him. With the way, Zayn only emitted kindness, mischief and easygoingness _just from his eyes_ Harry felt safe enough with him and also the fact that he had known the lad for quite a few years now.

" _You_ could warn me about the step but it's _you_ who always loves to watch me trip and _you_ laugh every single time", Harry pouted while sitting on the bike and placing his hands around Zayn's waist. "Come on now, to be fair, even if I did warn you something tells me that you'd still trip", Zayn chuckled as he kick-started his bike before continuing, "Also you could just notice it, You have been falling over it for a year now."

As Zayn took off towards Uni Harry just grumbled something unintelligible which was impossible to understand but still made Zayn laugh. The hazel-eyed boy was among the very few people that Harry let himself be proper friends with, one of the reasons being that he never pushed Harry into explaining anything he did not want to explain, also that he was easily an amazing person to be friends with because no matter how much you'd banter with him he'd always be there to help you whenever you needed it and Harry needed that. His grip tightened around Zayn's waist placing his head against the back just trying to relax. He didn't have to concentrate too hard or even have to look at Zayn's expression to make out what he was feeling, he felt the calm personality of the boy envelope him, Harry just closed his eyes feeling Zayn's emotions fill his body as if they were his own.

Everything would have been fine only Zayn didn't know what Harry could do, so it made it all a tiny bit creepy. No one knew about Harry's tiny secret. All they thought was Harry was good at reading peoples expressions, he wished that was it but no. They didn't know he could feel their emotions in him when he touched them, they didn't know he sometimes had visions about bad things that end up being true, they didn't know that he has a really good intuition and _it was not_ just second-hand guessing ~~and they don't know that he wished to be normal because the feelings are just so overwhelming that he wants to lock himself all alone so he cant hear and feel so much~~. He wishes that he had boundaries and that he did not overthink so much about everything but he wasn't going to tell anyone because at the end of the day, no matter how much he tried, _no one_ would believe him. He's not even going to try telling anyone ever again because he's _sick_ of being bullied.

Harry can't help but tighten his hands around Zayn's waist because he needs to feel what Zayn feels. How can the boy be so calm about everything? 

With the sun finally out in the sky for some reason, Harry felt distressed and uneasiness in the sky. It was definitely not being emitted by Zayn, it was like the feelings were being emitted from all around and converging to where Harry was, he did not like it one bit. He felt himself shiver violently as the emotions gave a sudden tug of _loud fake happiness_ and Harry couldn't help but gasp in pain, it hurt. One thing Harry couldn't handle was fake emotions because they were _ten_ times louder than real emotions but there was something so _rotten_ about it that it didn't make you feel the real emotion they tried to portray at all but _why was he feeling this?_ He was not even near, forget touching, another human being. _This should be impossible!_

"Harry!", he heard Zayn's distant voice, "Look at me, babe!" Harry did. Zayn apparently had pulled over for some reason and was already beside Harry placing a delicate hand on Harry's face. "What's wrong?"

Harry didn't know, he didn't know what was wrong ~~with himself~~ , he wishes he knew. As they stood on the sidelines couple of cars passed, Harry shook his head slightly, trying to direct all his concentration on Zayn as he said, "I feel a migraine building up, its gonna be alright though. I already have paracetamol just in case."

"You gave me a real fright," Zayn chuckled as he got back on the bike, "I thought you were cold at first when you started shivering then I tried talking to you but you weren't replying- Anyway, I'll stop by after your first class to see if you're alright. If you are still not feeling well you're taking a sick leave and I'm gonna be fucking there just to make sure you do."

Harry just laughed and agreed, Zayn was emitting so much concern that he wasn't even able to express half of it in his voice and Harry wanted nothing more than to hug his best friend forever. For some reason, the sudden emotions Harry had felt vanished but what Harry didn't understand was how can they be so powerful that they _blocked out everything Harry was sensing_ , it didn't make sense at all. He took a deep breath as they were on the road again, he felt Zayn being filled with worry and the post feelings of panic and Harry had no choice but to leave Zayn's waist and hold onto the back handles of the bike. One of the reasons he didn't like touching people, he didn't like to feel the emotions going through people all the time, especially without their permission. He felt his own panic settle down at the bottom of his stomach as he stared ahead silently, this was gonna be one _hell of a day._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a **teaser chapter** , this is a small tiny part of chapter one, for the book. Depending on the response it gets I will decide whether or not to continue with the storyline I have in mind or shelf the book for the time being. So if you like the concept of the book and you think you might be interested in the storyline, please tell me in the comments and drop kudos.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day, Be kind x


End file.
